Child of the Phoenix
by Krystallina Unicorna
Summary: Severus Snape comes back to teach at Hogwarts for Harry's 5th year, but when the new DADA professor shows up, secrets and betrayal from his own school days resurface to bring chaos to Hogwarts
1. Returning

A/N: Takes place during Harry's 5th year cause I wanted to have a chance to write for Sirius Black and cause I don't like Umbridge. I don't own anything in the Harry Potter world, I only own Desdemona Phoenix(AKA Kiara Lupin) and Hikaruhino(won't see till chapter 2). Please feel free to tell me how I'm doing. I appreciate comments of both what's good and not so good.

Child of the Phoenix

'It has been so long since I've seen this train last.' A woman thought to herself as she approached the scarlet engine that pulled the famed Hogwarts Express. It had been over twenty-five years since she had seen it last. Luckily she had arrived before most of the students and their families so she didn't have to worry about anyone getting in the way. Quietly, not wanting to disturb the silence that was still settled over the train she climbed aboard and chose a cabin towards the front.

'Just as I remember it.' All she had with her was a single black bag, that looked somewhat like a briefcase, since everything had already been sent up to the school during the summer. Albus Dumbledore, once again asked her to come fill the position of Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor, and this time decided to take the offer. Once inside the compartment she set her bag down on the floor and sat in one of the seats by the window. She smoothed out her solid black robes as her long black hair cascaded down around her shoulders. Her almost unnatural ice blue eyes looked out the window to see students arriving with their families. Her mind began remembering the last time she rode to Hogwarts on this very same train before closing her eyes as she drifted off to sleep.

"This is the only one left." A boy with messy black hair told his two friends as he opened the door a few cabins down from the woman. There was a girl that looked about seventeen sitting inside. "Do you mind? Everywhere else is full."

"No I don't." The girl didn't look up as three made their way into the cabin. Her long dark hair hung around her shoulders completely covering the top part of her black robes. She turned towards them revealing her unnatural looking ice blue eyes. "Normally I sit with my brother and his friends, but they all left at the end of last year when they finished their studies."

"I'm Hermione Grainger." The only girl in the trio walked over and sat down across from the black haired girl. Odd blue eyes examined her brown eyes and hair before turning to the red head next to her.

"Ron Weasley." The red head introduced himself as he sat next to Hermione when he felt the girl's gaze land on him briefly before moving on to the black haired boy who sat next to the other girl.

"Harry Potter." The girl continued to inspect both boys before she told them her name.

"I'm Kiara." The two boys were starting to feel uncomfortable as she spoke, under the gaze of her strange eyes. "Kiara Lupin."

"Lupin, did you say?" Hermione asked with a look of suspicion in her eye.

"I didn't know Remus had any kids." Harry said a little coldly. Kiara chuckled.

"Remus isn't my father, he's my brother. Well half brother actually. We don't look much alike so few realize that we're related." All three of them looked at Kiara with wide eyes. "Come to think of it you look a lot like James Potter." Kiara looked at Harry before turning back to Ron. "And you look just like Arthur Weasley. Are you two their younger brothers?"

"Huh?" Ron was a bit confused. Where had this girl been for the past twenty-five years?

"Funny, I don't recall seeing you at Hogwarts before." Hermione commented. She was pretty sure she knew all the students at Hogwarts that were around the same year as she was.

"Gryffindors, right?" Kiara paused while the three of them nodded. "Thought so. You three look like Gryffindors, just like my brother and his friends. I, however, am in Slytherin." Kiara moved her thick dark hair out of the way so that the others could see the Slytherin uniform beneath. The other's faces showed their disgust at the mention of the hated house name. Hermione spotted an unusual charm on the girl's necklace as she stood up. "If you'll excuse me I should probably go." Kiara had a sad look in her eye as she vanished into thin air.

"What just happened?" Ron asked with wide eyes.

"Did either of you two notice that charm around her neck?" Hermione asked as the two look at her oddly.

"A girl vanishes into thin air and you're asking us about her jewelry?" Harry asked with a rather annoyed tone to his voice. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"She had a clear teardrop shaped charm on her necklace that had a pearly sheen to it. If I didn't know any better I'd say that charm was a real phoenix tear." After a questioning glance from both boys Hermione continued on. "I was reading a book on various types of phoenixes during summer vacation."

"The only question is how did she get it to stay on her necklace?" Harry asked knowing from his own personal experience with Fawkes that it was hard to gather phoenix tears, let alone turn them into a piece of jewelry.

"Maybe it's charmed to look like a phoenix tear?" Ron suggested and shrugged his shoulders when Hermione glared at him. "What?"

"Somehow I don't think so. I think perhaps we should send an owl to Professor Lupin and see what he thinks." Hermione replied. Little did the three Gryffindors know, but as the girl in their cabin vanished into thin air a woman a few cabins down the train woke up to find four students wearing Ravenclaw uniforms sitting and talking animatedly in her cabin.

'How strange.' The woman thought to herself as she lifted a hand to the tear shaped charm on her necklace. She was recalling the dream she had about her train ride to Hogwarts when she was a seventh year, only it didn't happen at all like she remembered.

"Look she's awake!" The voice of one of the students in the cabin with her brought the woman out of her thoughts. Scanning the cabin she realized that there were three girls and one boy in the cabin with her.

"Hello, I'm Amy Anderson." The girl nearly sitting across from her in the seat held out her hand. Her short blue hair and eyes shown with cheerfulness at starting a new year. Sitting next to her was the boy.

"Terry McGinnis." The boy had black hair and blue eyes. His eyes were cold and he didn't seem to trust the woman sitting with them at all.

"Tohru Honda." The girl sitting next to her offered her hand. Her brown hair fell straight around her shoulders as her cheerful eyes appeared to be welcoming a new friend.

"I'm Jean Grey." Sitting on the other side of the short Tohru Honda was a tall girl with red hair. Jean flashed a big smile as she reached to shake hands with the woman.

"I'm Desdemona Phoenix." The black haired woman held her breath waiting for what came next. It had been too long since she last did this and had no idea how the students would react to her.

"Are you the new Defense Against the Dark Arts professor?" Tohru asked in a cheerful voice.

"Yes I am." Desdemona let out the breath she had been holding.

"The position is cursed." Terry commented looking away from Desdemona.

"Oh?" Desdemona hadn't heard anything about that before.

"Just ignore him." Amy assured her new professor.

"Yeah, he's just saying that because we're entering our fifth year and we've had a new professor for that class every year." Jean Grey informed Desdemona. The four students proceeded to inform their new teacher of what happened to each. The name Harry Potter kept being mentioned and Desdemona kept thinking back to her dream. Was it more than a dream? What did all this mean for her? She felt slightly guilty because she was only paying attention to about half of the stories the students were telling her. Soon the train pulled into Hogsmead Station where she was supposed to be meeting a fellow professor to take her up to the castle. In among the bustle of students going here and there she stopped dead in her tracks when Desdemona saw a face that she thought was long gone from her life.

"Severus!" Desdemona called out to the man who was still several feet away. He appeared to be searching for someone.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Kiara. What are _you_ doing here?" Severus sneered as he waited for an answer from her. His black eyes burrowed into her. The two of them standing together looked like a matching set with black hair and robes.

"I'm supposed to be meeting someone here to take me to Hogwarts. I am the new Defense Against the Dark Arts professor." She stated matter-of-factly.

"Impossible, Albus sent me down here to fetch the _real _professor, a woman by the name of Desdemona Phoenix." His eyes narrowed trying to figure out just what she was lying about now.

"For your information I am Desdemona Phoenix. I stopped using my birth name a few years after I left Hogwarts. Kiara Lupin died and since then I've become Desdemona Phoenix." Desdemona watched Severus closely to see what his reaction would be.

"Then I suppose we'd best be off." His suspicious, untrusting façade never faltered as he led her towards a carriage reserved for the two of them. Desdemona saw the thestral chained to it and wondered briefly if Severus could see it as well. The thought quickly passed from her mind when she heard him talking to her again. "So you're that daft private auror that went on all those missions which most would call suicide missions."

"Yes I am and as you can see I'm still alive and well. What about you? What have you been doing since you left Hogwarts?" Desdemona took the time to reacquaint herself with one of her old friends.

"Let's get one thing straight, Lupin, or should I say _Miss Phoenix_, our schooldays were many years ago and too much has happened since then. I am no longer one of your 'chums'." Severus stared out the window the entire time he spoke. Desdemona sighed as she looked out the window on the other side of the carriage. It took all of her self control to keep her eyes from drinking up his appearance. She hadn't thought about him much since her last year at Hogwarts, but now being in his presence again brought back feelings she thought had long left her.

'I didn't remember this drive ever being so long.' The black haired woman thought to herself. Every second of silence felt like an eternity. Never in her life had there ever been anyone who she so desperately wanted to get away from, yet at the same time, never wanted to leave. She looked over at Severus again. Why did he have to be so cold? He was acting exactly the same towards her as he had when she was finishing up her sixth year, and Severus was finishing his seventh. The two had been really close, practically a couple, but that was before the _incident_.

"We're here." Severus snarled just as the carriage stopped moving. Desdemona breathed a heavy sigh as she followed him out of the carriage. She walked behind him into the castle looking at the ground while she fought back tears that were threatening to fall. She entered the castle behind Severus and felt all sorts of emotions tugging at her heart as she recalled memories she had long ago locked in her memory. He lead her into the Great Hall, though once she set foot in the castle again she recognized where she was going.

"Kiara?" Minerva McGonagall asked as Desdemona passed by the Head Table to speak with Albus Dumbledore. Severus was already taking his usual seat at the table.

"I'm sorry, but Kiara Lupin no longer exists." Desdemona spoke with obvious pain in her voice. She was blinking back tears. It hurt that Severus was being so cold towards her yet. Desdemona figured that after all this time he would have softened a little, but apparently not. She continued walking past McGonagall and didn't stop until she was next to Albus. "Professor Albus Dumbledore?"

"Ah, Miss Phoenix, right on time!" Albus stood up to greet her as Minerva headed off to meet with the first years to begin the sorting ceremony.

"Please, call me, Desdemona, Professor Dumbledore." Desdemona offered her hand to the older wizard.

"Likewise, there is no need for you to use such formalities. I'm no longer your teacher, so please call me Albus." Albus told her as he took her hand. "Have you been to the Dark Forrest yet?"

"Not yet. I only just arrived." Desdemona was slowly relaxing in Albus' presence. She was able to push the carriage ride up to the castle with Severus out of her mind.

"I told a friend in the forest that you were coming." Albus informed her, his usual twinkle sparkling in his eyes.

"I'll have to go out and visit after the feast is over." A light of hope lit in Desdemona's eyes. It had over twenty-five years since she had visited her friends in the Dark Forest. They were almost like family and she missed them dearly.

"Why don't you take your seat and we'll begin the ceremony?" Albus spoke the question as more of a command while motioning to the empty seat next to Severus. Albus noticed the hopeful light die out as the new teacher headed over and sat down next to the Potions Master. Desdemona left out a heavy sigh as she sank into the seat next to Severus, refusing to let herself look at him.

The Sorting Ceremony began, and was longer than she remembered it. Unconsciously Desdemona brought a hand up to play with the flame of the candle floating in between her and Severus. She nearly jumped out of her seat when a hand latched around her wrist still a few inches away from the flame. Her eyes wide in shock she turned to face the owner of the hand only to meet eyes with the one person she was trying to avoid.

"Stupid girl, you nearly burned your hand!" Severus growled at her. Desdemona could have sworn that she saw concern for her flash in his eyes, and then as quickly as it appeared, it was gone. What he didn't know was that the fire couldn't burn her, but she couldn't tell him that without revealing at least part of the secret that has weighed heavily on her heart for her entire life. Turning away from Severus, Desdemona yanked her hand away and began playing with the charm that hung on a silver chain around her neck.

The Sorting Ceremony was finishing up when Desdemona began looking around at the students before her sitting at the house tables just as she once did. A knot formed in her stomach when she realized that all of the students there were now _her_ students. She was so wrapped up in her thoughts that she barely heard Albus introducing her.

"I would like to introduce you to your new Defense Against the Dark Arts Teacher, Miss Desdemona Phoenix." Albus motioned to her to stand, but she just sat there staring at the students. "Miss Phoenix!" Dumbledore spoke her name a little louder and was just enough to grab her attention. She quickly stood and nodded at the students while murmuring a quiet hello.

A/N: I couldn't think of who all is in Ravenclaw in Harry's year so a few characters from various cartoons have made cameo appearances in this chapter. Bonus points to anyone who can name them and what show they come from!


	2. The New DADA Professor

A/N: I'm sorry if it was a bitconfusing last chapter, but I definitely don't own the 4 ravenclaw cameos(Amy Anderson, Terry MgGinnis, Tohru Honda, and Jean Grey) so please don't think I was trying to say that I did!

Kuyaga: The 17 year old girl that Harry, Ron, and Hermione met on the train wasn't really there. I will explain it a bit more in a few chapters, but it's something kinda like how in book 2 we met the memory of Tom Riddle when he was like 16-17ish

Chapter 2

As soon as she could Desdemona excused herself from the feast and headed down towards the Dark Forest. She breezed through the castle as her feet began to remember a path they took in their former youth. Once out of the castle she looked up at the sky and saw the moon shining like a softly glowing pearl hanging in the sky, reminding her that the full moon was only two days away. What she didn't know was that there were several others watching her. She was just about to the forest when she was startled by a voice coming from behind her.

"Ain't it a bit late fer yeh ter be out fer a walk in the forest, Professor?" Desdemona turned to see a very tall figure behind her in the shadows. The lantern the figure was holding was being raised just enough for her to see the face of the figure.

"Oh Professor, you scared me!" Desdemona said after recognizing the figure as Rubius Hagrid, the Care of Magical Creatures Professor.

"I wouldn' go in der if I was yeh, 'specially with the full moon so close an' all." Hagrid motioned towards the forest beside them.

"Don't worry friend, she will be well protected from danger." Two shadowy figures emerged from the forest. As they got closer the figures took the shape of centaurs.

"Firenze? An' who might yeh be?" Hagrid asked as the two centaurs walked up. He recognized Firenze's voice and his face as the centaur walked up, but he didn't think he had ever seen Firenze's companion before. Hagrid eyed the unfamiliar centaur wearily.

"This is Hikaruhino, he normally doesn't leave the safety of his nest." Firenze explained to Hagrid as Hikaruhino's silvery eyes light up at the sight of Desdemona. The woman's eyes, upon looking at the centaur, filled with tears.

"Karuh." Desdemona lunged at the centaur who caught her in a tight hug. Tears were streaming down the woman's face as she buried her head in the fuzz of Hikaruhino's chest. He had brought his arms up around her protectively, he put one around her shoulders and the other cradled her lower back. After several minutes of silence the two became aware of the others around them and broke apart.

"Climb on." Hikaruhino told Desdemona as he turned to allow her to climb on his back. His black fur was barely visible in the darkness while his silvery mane and tail shone in the moonlight. Carefully Desdemona slipped on his back and the pair took off into the forest. Firenze bid farewell to Hagrid and then was on his way after them. Hagrid watched for a moment before heading off towards his hut. One more figure stood in the shadows watching the scene with sad black eyes and a single tear sliding down his cheek.

"We're almost there." Hikaruhino told Desdemona as they neared a small cave. Firenze had slowed a while back, practically after re-entering the forest, to give the pair some privacy. Desdemona slid off the centaur's back when they reached the cave and then followed him inside. The sound of running water was apparent as soon as she was inside. The centaur lead her through the entrance which lasted a few meters before opening up into a small cavern. Carefully Hikaruhino lit a small fire as Desdemona looked around in the growing firelight. It was a cozy little cavern just big enough for the two of them without feeling squished or anything. Dimly in the very back she could see a small stream. While Desdemona was looking around, Hikaruhino was looking at Desdemona and how the light played on her fair face. "Where has my little filly gone?"

"I'm not your little filly anymore." Desdemona looked at him and then looked away as she sat down next to him. Her voice was sad and serious even though Hikaruhino's tone had been much more playful.

"No, no you're not. My little filly has blossomed into a beautiful woman." He pulled Desdemona closer to him. Hikaruhino cradled the woman in a loose hug. Desdemona noticed there were more wrinkles in the old centaur's face than she remembered there being twenty-five years earlier.

"How can you say that I'm beautiful when the sight of me disgusts the one man I could ever love?" Desdemona stared at the fire as tears began falling down her cheeks.

"So then you've seen your soul-bonded again?" Hikaruhino asked gently as he tightened his grip on her to try and assure her that all hope wasn't lost. All Desdemona could do was nod weakly. Hikaruhino just sat there on the stone floor of the cavern and held her.

"I wish there was some other way." Desdemona said between soft sobs.

"Unfortunately it's hard for magical creatures such as you and I. Neither of us can be with our soul-bonded for the time being, so what we need is simply to find a reason to keep going." The centaur spoke softly and sadly.

"I had tried to keep my mind on my work, and it was going well, up until now that is." Desdemona sat forward and reached out towards the fire. Slowly she began running her hands through the flames. She relaxed as the comforting warmth of the fire spread over her hands and wrists. "I really don't know what to do about him anymore. He used to love me, I could see it in his eyes, but now I just don't know. He's so cold and stubborn!"

"Sometimes all we need is time. That's how you saved me." Hikaruhino leaned forward and planted a kiss on top of her head. "You came along at a time when I didn't think there was anything left for me, but you were there and you needed me. I needed you as much as you needed me."

"I remember that. That was right after I had my powers bound." Desdemona stared into the fire, her hands still playing with the flames.

"It pains me to see that you're still bound. Something as glorious as you was ment to roam free, not spend eternity in a cage." Hikaruhino brushed a hand against her cheek when she turned to face him.

"Without it bound I am dangerous to be around. I killed my first father, and you have been such a good father to me that I don't want to repay you by giving you that same fate." Desdemona sat back and withdrew her hands from the fire. They looked like they hadn't even been touched by the flames. "I should better head back before anyone realizes how long I've been gone. I have to be up early for classes tomorrow morning." Silently both stood and left the cave making sure to extinguish the fire first. Desdemona climbed on Hikaruhino's back as he took off back towards the castle. Once at the edge of the forrest the centaur stopped and the dark haired woman slid off.

"It's only two nights until the full moon. Shall we meet at the same place we used to?" Silver eyes sparkled as the moonlight was caught in them when he spoke.

"Yes. I'll slip off to the shack just before nightfall, and then meet you by the edge of the forrest." Desdemona gave him one last hug before heading up and into the castle. Meanwhile up in the Gryffindor tower three students busied themselves with trying to figure out what was going on.

"I still think we should send an owl to Professer Lupin." Hermione said after they got back to the common room.

"After seeing that new teacher I think perhaps you're right, Hermione, but I'm sending one to Snuffles as well." Harry said as he pulled out a piece of parchment and began scribbling down a note.

_Snuffles,_

_We had a bit of an odd encounter on the train today that you might be able to help shed some light on. There was this girl that looked like a slytherin seventh year that claimed her name was Kiara Lupin and that she was Remues' sister. She had black hair and strange blue eyes, but after we talked to her a few moments she vanished into thin air. When we got up to the feast we had a new DADA professor by the name of Desdemona Phoenix that looked like an older version of the girl we met on the train. Do you know either of them? And if so who are they?_

_Harry_

_Remeus,_

_We had a bit of an odd encounter on the train today that you might be able to help shed some light on. There was this girl that looked like a slytherin seventh year that claimed her name was Kiara Lupin and that she was your sister. She had black hair and strange blue eyes, but after we talked to her a few moments she vanished into thin air. When we got up to the feast we had a new DADA professor by the name of Desdemona Phoenix that looked like an older version of the girl we met on the train. Do you know either of them? And if so who are they?_

_Harry_

"I'll drop by the owlery on my way to breakfast and send Hedwig with them then." Harry said as he slipped the parchment in the pocket of his robes. The next morning Desdemona headed down for breakfast and took her place at the head table. Looking next to her was an empty chair where Severus Snape should have been. She half didn't want to see him, but at the same time she felt sad that he wasn't there. Desdemona slipped out of the Great Hall shortly before breakfast was finished and made her way down to the dungeons. Each step seemed more and more familiar as she headed down to where she once took up residence in the castle. Lost in thought she soon found herself at the entrance to the Slytherin common room. After shaking her head and laughing silently at her mistake she headed towards the potions classroom.

"Severus…" Desdemona called as she entered the classroom. She found the dark haired man she was looking for up in the front of the classroom, preparing for the class that would be arriving shortly.

"Get out!" Came the short reply from the poitions master. He hadn't even bothered to look up at her. Turning to face one of the walls Desdemona began her rant hoping that something might reach him.

"This is stupid! Are you telling me that you're just going to throw away what we had all because…." Desdemona trailed off when she heard the dungeon door slam shut leaving her alone in the potions classroom. She left out a heavy sigh as she finished her sentence to no one in particular. "All because I wasn't strong enough to save you that day." She stood there for a moment in silence before she heard the door open once more. She turned hoping that it would be Severus coming back to talk to her, but she knew even before she could see who it was, that it wouldn't be him.

"Professor, what are you doing here?" Asked a surprised girl from Gryffindor that had bushy brown hair. She had been expecting to see Professor Snape in the room, not the new Defense Against the Dark Arts professor.

"Aparently sticking my foot in my mouth again." Desdemona muttered absent-mindedly as she left the dungeons and headed up towards her own classroom to start class.

Soon the first class was over and Desdemona's next class started filling the classroom. It was fifth year Gryffindors and Slytherins. Just knowing the two houses she had, she knew this would be an interesting class, and not in a good way. Desdemona continued to sit at her desk, writing on some pieces of parchment. Once the class was in and seated she continued writing for a moment before standing. She walked over to the fireplace since it was starting to get cool in the room. Desdemona snapped her fingers down towards the fireplace and a spark fell from her fingers onto the dry wood that sat there. The wood immediately began to burn in a small fire.

"That was bloody brilliant!" Ron yelled when he saw what she did. "I want to learn how to do that!"

"As brilliant as it seems, it takes a lot of power and magic to control the elements, and I highly doubt anyone here has the potential to learn such abilities." Before anyone could ask her why she thought that, Desdemona changed the subject. "Now I'd like to begin today with a general review so I can gage what you have studied and how in depth." When the class groaned she stood in front of her desk and sat down on the top of it. "If you all would prefer to begin the year with a test I'd be happy to conjure one up for all of you……No? Good. Anyway, now let's begin. Who can tell me the best spell to finish off a boggart? Yes, er miss?" Desdemona called on the same girl she saw in the dungeon, who had been practically jumping in her seat to answer the question.

"Granger. The best way to finish off a boggart is through laughter, which makes the Ridikkulus charm quite effective." Hermione said all in one breath.

"Thank you, Miss Granger." Desdemona was about to continue on with the review when she heard someone mutter something.

"If you ask me this class is ridikulus!" Draco muttered loud enough for only Crabbe and Goyle to hear. Desdemona paused the review and walked over to where he was seated.

"Do you find this lesson funny?" She asked the blonde. "I'd choose your words wisely, you've already lost Slytherin five points."

"You obviously don't know who my father is. He could have you fired if you're not careful." Draco threatened.

"Hmm. Spoiled little brat, looks exactly like Lucius, yep you've got to be a Malfoy." Desdemona spoke her thoughts out loud as she narrowed her eyes at the boy in front of her. "Let's get one thing straight, shall we? I do not favor the house I was in when I attended this school, unlike other professors here. Also your father doesn't scare me, in fact you just lost another five points for trying to threaten me. If you try and threaten me again I'll make sure you're serving detention with me every night for the rest of the year." She turned to the entire class. "I offer a warning to everyone. I have excellent hearing so I suggest you all keep your comments until the class is over."

"Hey Harry doesn't she remind you a bit of someone?" Ron asked staring at the teacher in wonder and fear.

"Yeah, her glare is as bad as Snape's!" Harry whispered back.

"Hers might even be worse." Ron said before he realized that Desdemona had walked up behind them.

"Ten points each from Gryffindor for talking after my warning." Desdemona walked back towards her desk. "Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasely, stay after class." The rest of the class period went fairly quickly. The rest of the students were on their best behavior. This new professor was just as strict as McGonagall, but had all the coldness of Snape. As told, while the rest of the class left the room two Gryffindor boys made their way up to the professor's desk, half expecting to get yelled at or a lecture.

"Err…you wanted to um see us, Professor?" Harry asked a little hesitantly as Desdemona looked up from her writing. She had given the class pages to read in their books for the last few minutes of class after assigning a two foot essay on a creature of their choice.

"Yes, yes, sit down." Desdemona motioned for the to boys to pull up a few chairs and sit down on the other side of her desk. Once they were seated the two were looking practically everywhere put at the professor, waiting for her to lay what ever it was on them. Desdemona noticed this and laughed. Two heads immediately snapped up when they heard the last thing they expected, laughter. "I am a bit disappointed in the both of you for talking during class after I had just given warning not to, but I didn't ask you to stay after so I could yell at you."

"You didn't?" Ron looked at the professor with wide eyes. In the matter of a few minutes the professor's personality did a complete 180 going from cold and frigid to warm and bubbly.

"Not at all, Ronald Weasley." Desdemona said as she folded her hands and placed them lightly on the desk in front of her.

"If you don't mind me asking, how do know our names?" The black haired boy asked suspiciously.

"Oh Harry, calm down. I went to school with your parents, both of you. I'd know the two of you anywhere." Desdemona paused before she turned her attention back to Ron. "Especially you, after the way your brother talked about you. I'd recognize you anywhere. You're exactly as he discribed you."

"You know one of my brothers, which one?" Ron asked. He was completely relaxed now that he knew he wasn't going to get yelled at.

"Charlie." Desdemona replied simply. "I met him in Romania when Albus asked me to take a baby Norwegian Ridgeback up there, I guess about three and a half years ago? I spent a little over two years up there helping him with the dragons in between various assigments from the ministry. I've been keeping in touch with him through owl ever since. One of his favorite hobbies just so happens to be bragging about his family, especially his youngest siblings, Ron and Ginny, and about how good their grades were, what wonderful siblings they were and how far he thought they'd go in life."

"So if you're not going to lecture us or anything, then why did you ask us to stay after class?" Harry asked suspiciously.

"Look, I know both of you boys have a habit of getting yourselves into, oh shall we say, trouble?" Desdemona paused as both boys got a rather sheepish look on their face. "I want both of you to promise me that before you both go galavanting off, that you'll come tell me, or one of your other professors, what is going on, ok?" After being met with silence she continued on with a sly grin. "Oh come now, you're not going to deprive me of some fun now are you? Besides, in my day I was probably the only person in the whole school that could keep up with the Marauders as far as slipping off to find adventure was concerned. Now you both need to get to your next class." With having said that she shooed the two boys out of her classroom before they could start asking questions.

"That was a bit, odd." Desdemona heard harry say as he walked down the hall away from the classroom.

"Yeah I know what you mean." Ron answered. "Going from a complete grouch to being that friendly in minutes. It's unheard of!" Desdemona simply laughed at the reaction the boys had and shook her head as she continued on with her work.

"It can't be her." Elsewhere in England Remeus Lupin had just received an owl from a certain black haired Hogwarts student. After a moment his shock faded and he scrawled out a note to send back with the owl. Not long after he did, the owl was able to seek out the other person it was carrying a letter for. Hedwig landed on the ground in front of a large black dog who turned back into a man. Sirius black read the note from his godson Harry and knew what he must do: return to Hogwarts as fast as possible!


End file.
